Roxie's out of this World!
by Clouded Dawn
Summary: Rumors have been spreading around about Roxie and what she truly is. M rating just in case, contains some gore and I do not own any characters in this story related to pokemon. Review at your consent.


Roxies out of this World!

"Have you ever heard the rumor about Roxie?" Asked one larger male asked a smaller male with one of Roxies band t-shirts on.

"What are you going on about man? You hating on my lovely Roxie?" The smaller gentleman asked, he clearly had a thing for this kind of music and the spunky little rocker girl in the same.

"Well no… I just wanted to share a story with you I've been hearing around town lately about her and I figured you'd be interested to hear." The larger gentleman replied which made the smaller man scratch his head due to his hair being in a large Mohawk hair style.

"Eh, I have some time so lay it on me."

The tale begins with one man, a groupie to be exact, that was traveling with Roxie on her down time as a gym leader, traveling Unova with her band and hanging back stage as the band played on the front stage. The man was never really given a name from who told me this tale, but that's not really important. He was very close to Roxie and saw sides of her that were not really shown very often or at all even. She was described as a pretty chill and kind individual behind all the punk style purple and blue striped dress she wore, she was very secretive though, she never let anyone in her dressing room and when someone did go back there it was normally fans… But strange enough they never came out afterwards. When the groupie joined them on the tour he was told never to go into the dressing room for any reason, the band members never seemed to care, the groupie however was very curious to what goes on in that room. One day during a performance that was going on, the groupie silently slide his way past the guards that blocked off the dressing room for before and after the show, he saw earlier that a fan came back here with Roxie and yet again never came out, so he wanted to investigate what happened; so he opened the dressing room door.

What he saw shocked him and almost made him vomit, piles of limbs from dead bodies were stuffed into a bloody mess in the corner, green liquid dripped from the ceiling that burned a small hole into the floor as it dripped down. The walls were splattered with silhouettes of bloody bodies and handprints. The groupie slowly walked through the room, avoiding any drops of what appeared to be acid, and picked up a strange device on the dresser that looked to be from out of this world. The device turned on from sleep mode at a single touch of the handle to revile a diary entry or a report log more like it.

Earth date October 7, 2012:

I've made my way into the deepest of the human culture, becoming what they call a famous "Rock musician" and making a cult fandom. Soon I will have enough man power for our people to take over their bodies and blind in with human life, slowly taking it over from underground without them knowing a thing!

There was more to the message, but he stopped after he heard the door handle turn, he freaked out and hid in the one area not covered in blood and acid. Roxie came in with a scrawny young man in his twenties and eager to have his hand held by Roxie, not knowing what's about to come. She told him to stand still and wait, it would be all over soon and a very sweet voice of hers, though what came next was horrifying, her eyes started to glow blank white and grew in size, her jaw unhinged like a snake and her teeth grew large and sharp, her body started to stretch out and morphed together with her dress to make her look like a cross between a caterpillar snake half breed with long, sharp black legs going down its body, she kept her arms but they turned long and bony with long sharp fingers that had claws at the end of them. Roxie quickly jabbed her fangs deep into the man's neck, spewing blood everywhere and killing the man instantly, she began toying with the now lifeless body and decided to do what she did with every person she killed. The man clearly had a hard-on when he came into the room with her expecting a very good time, which happens but their never alive to enjoy it, for the creature was now having its way with the dead body that still had a hard-on. Roxie was clearly down after a short time due to getting bored with the body and then proceeded to break down the limbs, spitting acid onto the joints and ripping them apart in a sickening bubbly snapping sound that made the groupie want to vomit. After removing all the limbs, Roxie proceeded to suck out all the intestines out of the neck hole and threw the dead carcass into the limp pile, then slowly she morphed back into the cute little rock star everyone knew and love.

"No one really knows how he got out and told this tale, who knows where the guy is now; he could be dead for all we know." The larger gentleman's story ended and the small man looked at him like he was insane.

"Bro that sounds like a load of Ponyta shit to me. Now if you excuse me I'll be heading to one of her performances now!"

The smaller man walked away and headed for the concert hall to hear Roxie perform, and after a wonderful performance Roxie herself came up to the man and asked politely, "Would you like to join me back stage tonight?" with a cute smile on her face that made the man forget everything at once, like he was under some spell. As they headed back stage she put a blindfold over his eyes and whispered into his ear "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this a lot soon." As her hand hit the door knob, her fingernail grew and pierced threw his hand.


End file.
